rencuentro desconocido
by aoi-fly
Summary: a pasado 6 años desde la visita de ash por kalos. y serena es contratada por el prof Oak para ser asistente de gary despues de aver sido del profesor platane, podrian reencontrarce y reconocerse, o volver a empesar. historia narrada por gary, ash, o serena segun el cap. mi primer fic espero que les guste


Hola como están, espero que esto les guste, cuando me entere que serenaXash, ya tenia nombre shipping, me anime a buscar un fanfic, hasta encontré un comec muy lindo, pero dije, mejor ago uno y eme aquí. Bien aclaremos unas cosas

Pokemon ni sus personajes *solo la aeromoza* me pertenecen.

Es como cuando abla por el celular, o por algo asi como el face

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_ : paso tiempo

oOoOoOoOoOoOoO : con alguien mas

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. : cuando yo hablo

- : cuando los personajes ablan

Sha disfruten

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

han pasado varios años, ¿Cuántos? Unos 6 años. Tal ves el no me recuerde, no me sorprendería cuando teníamos como unos 6-7 años y nos conocimos y nos volvimos a reencontrar cuando yo tenía 11 y el 13, ni me recordó, ni siquiera le parecí conocida.

No creo que lo vaya a ver, de hecho, ya no siento lo mismo que sentí por el cuando lo acompañe por todo kalos. Pero aun así…. Tengo nervios, ya que me podría encontrar con un viejo amigo.

Huugg- decir recargar no seria adecuado, "embarre" mi rostro en la ventanilla del avión, estaba nerviosa hace mucho , y cuando digo mucho es realmente mucho…

J: Serena, estas hay

He…- baya no me esperaba que mi vieja amiga de kalos, la aprendiz de estilista pokemon, me mandara un mensaje.

S: si hola, que cuentas.

J: yo, nada, ya sabes lo de siempre, intentando unirme mas con mi furfruu.

S: no tienes de que preocuparte, sabes que ella te adora

J: je, debes tener razón, no por nada a querido permanecer a mi lado todos estos años….

Cambiando de tema, en donde estas ahora?

S: estoy en el avión que salió de teselia, voy camino a hoenn, acabo de pasar sinooh, y en unas 2 horas estaré en territorio del archipiélago.

V: ok, y recuérdame, por que vas a kanto?

S:para ayudar al nieto del famoso profesor de esa región, acaba de empezar y parece que se le viene todo encima, y un ayudante no le vendría mal.

V: y donde se encuentra el laboratorio?

S: en un pueblito, no recuerdo el nombre

V: pero si es un pueblo no puedes llegar directo en el avión, como le vas a hacer?

S: fácil, cuando tome un barco en hoenn, este me llevara a la ciudad celeste en kanto, y por lo que me dijo el profesor Platane cuando me consiguió el trabajo, solo debo ir a la central y enseñar un papelito a un señor y este me llevara.

V:suena fácil, demasiado, pero, no crees que te puedas encontrar con "el"?

S: no se, pero aun asi , sabes que ya no siento nada por el, solo seria un viejo amigo.

V:todo puede pasar linda.

S: a que te refieres?.

V: a nada linda… a nada. Bueno me tengo que ir chao

S:si adiós…

Uff- expulse aire exageradamente y me acomode para dormir, 2 horas es mucho tiempo, y

dormir es la mejor forma de pasar el tiempo.

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOo**_

atención señores pasajeros, hemos aterrizado, favor de bajar.

Escuche el sonido del capitán ablando por el micrófono, me levante agarre mi bolsa y me decidí a salir, pero algo me detuvo, bueno, fue la curiosidad.

Señorita, señorita, ¡SEÑORITA, POR FAVOR AGAME EL VENDITO FAVOR DE BAJAR DEL AVION!- dijo la aeromoza, era de cabellera ondulada castaña, ojos azules y vestia un traje amarillo.

Trate de ver a quien le gritaba la castaña, y me sorprendí.

-Hace mucho que no te veo- dije recargándome al lado de la aeromoza en un asiento. Ella solamente desvió su vista de su celular y sonrió.

- hola serena, hace mucho que no nos vemos- dijo animada la ojiasul.

-cierto, creo que será mejor que bajemos, la señorita aeromoza se esta poniendo roja de la rabia-

-cierto, vamos hay mucho de que platicar- me dijo sonriente la ojiasul.

_**oOoOooOoOoOooOoOoOooOOoO**_

-bien yo empiezo, ¿Qué hacías en el avión?-pregunte, ahora que lo pensaba era una pregunta tonta pero al parecer a ella no le importo y entendió lo que quería decir en realidad.

Fui a Teselia a los concursos, pero como siempre dicen hay alguien mejor que tu, y así fue mi caso, no gane el gran festival, quede en 4 lugar, bueno no es tan malo. Bien me toca ¿y tu?- me pregunto la castaña.

-bien may te lo contare.- le conteste

- no lo digas así, parece que fue algo trágico- me dijo con el seño levemente fruncido. Yo solo reí un poco y le conteste.

-Voy a trabajar de ayudante con el nieto del profesor de kanto. Como el profesor va a tener que salir muy seguido y su hijo es el que se esta preparando para ocupar su lugar y entregar los stater iniciales a los principiantes- le conté a may y ella solo sonreía

Vaya, mi hermanito se moriría de la envidia si se enterara que vas a trabajar en el laboratorio del profesor Oak.- me dijo mi amiga, vaya, conque se llama Oak, debe de ser muy conocido.

-bien me toca. ¿con quien hablabas por el teléfono en el avión?- le dije poniendo una cara picara, parece que acerté, ya que se puso roja.

-Yo…yo..yo….- tartamudeo decidí ayudarle un poco.

- T-U- N-O-V-I-O-D-R-E….- no pude terminar, may me tapo la boca con una mano mientras que con la otra hacia señal de que guardara silencio.

-sabes lo que pasaría si se enteraran de que el y yo….el y yo- dijo may poniéndose roja y jugaba nerviosamente con sus dedos uniéndonos unos con otros.

-Desacuerdo, cambiando un poco el tema, ¿donde puedo tomar un barco?- pregunte acomodándome mi bolso rosa y acomodando el agarre a mi maleta de ruedas.

-mmm…. Estamos en la ciudad Malvalona, puedes tomar un barco en la ciudad de abajo, es una de las ciudades mas transitadas y famosas de hoenn, no te gustaría pasear y comprar cosas por los puestos de la plaza o podríamos ir a la playa-me dijo may, se podía ver la ilusión en sus ojos, me da tristeza ser yo quien la desanime.

-lo-lo siento may, tengo el tiempo marcado tengo que llegar a kanto a mas tardar las 6 y…. ¡DIOS!, son las 4, por favor may dime el camino mas rápido para llegar-le suplique nerviosa y como no estarlo estaba un poco retrasada.

-claro- me dijo sonriendo- solo toma el camino de bicis que esta por allá, pero dime, ¿tienes bici?-me pregunto ella, yo le conteste que si, me despedí de ella, ella se dirigía a ciudad Larouse, e iba a tomar un camión para llegar mas rápido, asi que era inevitable separarse.

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

estaba ya en la ciudad que me dijo may, no batalle para encontrar el puerto, me dirigí a el y un señor me atendio, le di mi boleto y el señor muy amablemente me dejo subir.

-sal amiga- dije sacando de mi pokeball a mi fiel compañera Braixen.- a pasado mucho y apenas estas en tu 2da etapa.

Xen.- dijo algo ofendida mi Braixen- tranquila, puedes aun no llegar a tu etapa final, pero tu poder es increíble- le dije ancándome a su altura, puede ya no ser de ese pequeño tamaño pero aun así no es mas grande que yo, 1 metro, yo mido 1.60, si le rebaso una buena cantidad.- brai brai- me dijo mucho mas animada asiendo con su brazo señal de que era fuerte. Yo solo me limite a reír y acaricia su cabeza.

Me recargue en el barandal, admire el basto mar y suspire pesadamente.

-que nos deparara kanto.-dije con un toque de nostalgia, en realidad, hace mucho, y ahora si que es mucho que no voy a kanto, solo fui por un campamento…

_**oOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOo**_

el viaje en barco fue rápido, en menos de lo que pensaba llegue a ciudad celeste, batalle para llegar a la central que me dijo el profesor platane, por suerte una joven pelirroja, que por cierto era también líder de gimnasio, por el pokemon que la acompañaba, deduje que era especialista de tipo agua. Me guio asta hay donde un señor me dijo que si yo era serena, yo un poco nerviosa le conteste que si.

-tranquila, no hay por qué estar nerviosa, no te ara nada, la gente de ciudad celeste es muy amable, y si se atrevieran ha hacerle algo malo a una nueva amiga mia….. la pasaría mal-dijo golpeando su puño en su palma.

-de acuerdo…, te llamare cuando llegue, cuídate, misty- le dije subiéndome al automóvil. Pude ver como misty se despedía de mi moviendo su mano de un lado a otro.

-muy bien señorita, laboratorio del profesor Oak, allá vamos- me dijo el señor sin quitar la vista del camino.

**oOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOo**

-estamos ahora mismo en ciudad verde, señorita, solo debemos seguir derecho y llegaremos a su destino-me dijo el chofer mientras se paraba para dejar pasar a un grupo de niños.

Yo solo escuche y vi la hora en mi celular, el corazón se me detuvo, y como si alguien se metiera en mi cuerpo, abrí rápido la puerta y me Salí. El chofer se quedó confundido, yo solo le conteste.-se me esta haciendo tarde, con un pokemon yo estaré mejor y llegare mas rápido.- el chofer dudo pero dio la vuelta para llegar a ciudad celeste una ves mas. Cuando lo perdí de vista, saque una de mis pokeball, y de ella salió mi Gogoat, lo salude como siempre y le dije que estamos en kanto, después de eso, de un gran salto me monte en su lomo de hojas verdes.-amigo, vamos derecho….-me incomode cuando empezó a moverse lento mi gogoat, pues todas las personas que estaban hay nos miraban, me avergoncé un poco, y el agarre a los cuernos de mi pokemon se hiso timido, "ERROR", mi gogoat sintió eso, y sin dudarlo se echo a correr lo mas rápido que pudo, saltando a las cosas, pokemon o personas que se metieran en el camino fijado de gogoat, yo solo me aferre con una mano a mi maleta y con la otra al cuerno de mi pokemon.

No paraba de quejarme la muchacha esta, que contrato mi abuelo.

-tenia que llegar a las 6 a mas tardar, y, son 20 para las 8, y no llega- me queje, creo que por milésima ves.

-vamos Gary, con esa actitud ni pareces ser tu.- me dijo mi amigo ash. Y yo como esa buena persona le conteste.

-¡¿TU CALLATE, SABES LO QUE ES TENER EL PUESTO DE MI ABUELO, EL PROFESOR OAK¡?-

-no, no tengo ni la menor idea- me dijo como si nada, pareciera que el mundo me regresara todas las veces que hice enojar a ash con mis comentarios superiores. Ahora el con sus comentarios normales, el me estaba sacando mas de mi quicio.

Estaba apunto de contestarle, pero escuche como algo golpeaba fuertemente algo, probablemente un árbol.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Les gusto si no, quieren saber quien es la aeromoza, quien será el que choco, con quien choco, como estará vestida serena, el desmemoriado de ash econocera a serena, o al revés.

Díganme los pokemon que les gustaría que tuviera serena ya están 2, pueden elegir unos 4 mas

Bye bye :D

FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!


End file.
